


The informant and the emperor

by Starysky205



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabbles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so disapointed, IZMK, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, This is still just in the first page, this has been verifyed by the 666 hits on this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of drabbles featuring my favorite pairing ((Aka: IZMK)) posibble OoCness as I'm terrible at writing on character</p><p>((If you see this or any other of my works on E-Books DO NOT download them, I gave no permition for them to be shown))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inreresting

Interesting...  
The word didn't seem to fit the boy in front of him, or it wouldn't for normal peopple, but he wasn't exactly normal, he could sense the odd aura that surrounded the boy   
Kida seemed to deem him important, what with the way he had tensed and was trying to get his attention away from the boy, a bit too late for that   
He introduced himself to see what kind of reaction he would have, the expresion on his face told him that Kida hadn't said anything nice about him, which was to be expected but the expected fear was seemingly mixed with curiosity, it sparked the Informant's own curiosity   
The boy introduced himself ant the informant decided to mock his name for a reaction, but he didn't seem very affected, probably due to others having done that before frecuently  
Unlukily he had to leave, but before he did completly he turned to the pair again only for his curiosity to spark yet again, the boy that had probably been warned about him was now smiling at what just happened, it was an expretion he didn't get usually, he snapped a photo quickly before going on his way, he would have to meet the boy again, preferebly when Kida wasn't arround   
Their second encounter wasn't exactly planned either, which would have bothered him but, since it only played in his favor, he couldn't really complain. He saw Mikado leaning on a wall and neared him hearing him plan a way to stop some girls from bullying another girl, well... he could always play with his other humans, he approached the boy and caught hiz attention, however once he could finally talk with the boy Shizu-chan had to appear  
Their third meeting was planned, he waited on the entrance to Raira academy for him to get out, when he saw the Black Rider approaching the building he knew things were going to get interesting, Mikado got out of school with a classmate, the same girl he was planing to save when the informant had meet with him the second time, there was also another girl and a guy that had almost punched the boy had it not been for the black rider, Izaya took this oportunity to make his appearence by jumping into the guy, he played a little with the bullie-girl and then turned his atention to Mikado who seemed to chose that exact moment to bid goodbye to the girl with glases and start heading to his home, both the informant and the black biker followed him until he decided to stop, when he did he talked to Celty and they left the informant by the gate, he waited there not really minding because he already knew what their conversation was about. When they came back to where he was Mikado showed a trait of his personality, much to the informan'ts delight, the boy was cautious which explained why Kida had failed to notice the aura he had, for Izaya it made him all the more interesting   
The boy had been gone for more time than what one would normally need for this kind of things, the informant decided to go see what had him take so long and when he oppened the door two men ran past him, Celty moved to follow them but he stopped her knowing full well who they were, his words not only stopped the black biker but also appeared to catch the boy's attention as he stood up taking his jacket off and knelled infront of his computer hands flying as he searched for something, Izaya watched in amuzement, surely the boy seemed interesting but this... this was perfect, finally the last piece appeared if Izaya made his moves correctly then the real game would begin. For a moment, the boy even reminded him a little of himself, he obviously had a wish for escaping the norm and the informant could maybe use this wish to his advantage, depending on the results of the play the boy was about to set, so that was to be decided; It was then that he realized it was the first time he didn't exactly know how to act with one of his humans, that he didn't know how to instigate a certain outcome from one of his toys, which made a grin split his face  
Interesting... there was no better word to describe him


	2. Unnoticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a dream about this and decided to write it down, it was a bit longer in my head but I couldn't quite remember all of it... 
> 
> Short drabble is short

The buzzing of his phone got him out of his thoughts, he opened it to see the new message in the chat, he didn't notice the smile that appeared in his lips and if he did he confused it with his usual smirk, but the smile was much more softer, apparently he had caught the attention of the person who had caught his own attention. The tought had him clutching the phone without really noticing , the smile still on his face

-POV change-

Mikado would have listened to his friend, he really would have, not that he could be blamed for the appearance of this person, how was he supposed to know he would appear; he was however, guilty of being interested in this person. Meeting the man had been unexpected but, as much as he would deny it if Kida were to ask, not unwelcome, for the man had left him dumbstruck, he had such a dangerous aura that the inner self of the boy, the one that yearned for something out of the norm, had been captivated, and while his thought progress had remained unnoticed to his friend the smile that had formed on his face didn't


	3. Chat room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a double post because I couldn't earlier, I was buisy
> 
> I have no idea what I was thinking while writing this

When he started to chat with Setton and Kanra he hadn't expected much, they had been the ones that he had gotten along the better with, through various chats with them he had created some sort of friendship, if you could call it that, and with the more frequent conversations he found he had a preference for Kanra, the user knew about a bunch of stuff and always seemed to have something interesting to tell, Kanra had been the one to invite him in the first place

At some point he realized that he liked talking to Kanra, even when it never was only with the user, so when Kanra suggested an offline meeting he couldn't help but feel exited about it, he realized it was stupid to feel like that about someone who he hadn't met yet

When he finally guessed the identity behind the username, instead of retreating, he found that the feeling grew wilder, which did not fair well with the events that were to happen. It also seemed as a lost cause, the person behind Kanra would never feel anything besides curiosity for him, and that two wouldn't last long unless he did something about it


	4. Maybe and Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decidedly love drabbles, so much easier to write; AU! in a way; 1/2

Izaya was not jealous, nope, not at all, it's just that he doesn't like sharing his toys, specially to someone who will only break them, that's why he's frowning at the scene in front of him, it has nothing with the fact that Mikado is still smiling at the idiotic blonde even though he had been frowning up to now, or the fact that said blonde leaves the blue-eyed boy alone with so much ease as if he didn't notice the change of humor in the other, or if he did he didn't care; and Izaya is not jealous because he can't be, there's no way, he can't feel like that because that would mean he cares for the boy, and as a god he can't prefer one human to the others, even if he had grown fond of this one. Then again maybe he was, maybe he was jealous of Masaomi for monopolizing all of the blue-eyed's attention, maybe he was jealous of the fact that Mikado would still smile at Masaomi even when it was obvious that he was hurt, maybe he was angry that the blonde didn't seem to notice nor care that he's hurting the boy, maybe he cares, because maybe he likes Mikado and maybe there's more to that assumption that just Mikado being the leader of Dollars or reminding the informant of himself, maybe it also has to do with Mikado's deep blues or his charming smile or the fact that he hadn't seem angered or scared by him, the fact that he might have liked the other taking interest in him; not that Izaya would say anything about this, he's not supposed to care and can't interfere but the informant was starting to loose his will to stand idle by while he watches this scene repeat itself over and over and he knows that he won't be able to hold on much more and that he will do something totally out of character but then again, he might not care, not if it is to save his favorite human from breaking in the hands of the idiotic blonde that wasn't actually blonde, nope, not at all

He stands up and makes his way to the boy, who is sitting alone once again, decided to do something that has nothing to do with his plans for the first time but he doesn't find the strength to care, not this time, not about this one slip, because he knows, it's not a slip at all...


	5. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like confusing people  
> AU! definitely; 2/2

Mikado was running, he didn't have a reason, he could walk if he wanted but he felt like running and so he did, even though he wasn't the best runner in the world, actually he was quite bad at it, but he didn't need to, he ran at a low speed but the action remained the same

Now a boy sprinting through the streets wasn't exactly an odd occurrence, specially if you considered the direction he was heading in, but if you thought this to be normal you were wrong, because this was Mikado Ryugamine and his destination was one that normal people would have never taken unless they were desperate, then again he wasn't exactly normal and he was, in a way, desperate

The blue-eyed boy was a tad bit angry to say the least, but as odd as it might sound, this anger was not directed to the person who lived in this particular city , no, it was directed at someone whose location escaped his mind right now. It wasn't as if Mikado had started running first thing after hearing about Masaomi's departure, he might have wanted to know what happened with the blonde but he hadn't given up yet, he could figure it out on his own, he was sure, but then he had been invited by the informant and something broke. Not too long after he found himself accepting the offer and heading downstairs and then feeling like running, now here he was

He boarded the elevator and got down in the right floor, headed to the door, just before he could ring the bell the door opened revealing Yaguiri Namie, who glared at the boy, but a voice from inside told Mikado to step in and bid goodbye to the woman who gave Mikado another glare before leaving, he was now alone with Izaya Oihara

"I've been wondering about what you told me" Mikado said

"Oh?" asked an interested Izaya

"If I were to ask you, would you save me?" Mikado asked

He didn't need to specify, he knew the other would know what he meant, the smirk that formed on the informant's face proved him right

"Depends... do you want to be saved?" Izaya asked

He looked at him, blue meeting reddish-brown, a small smile appeared on the emperor's face, there was only one possible answer to such a question


	6. Stand-by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop, won't stop, make it stop!; would somebody help me?
> 
> ((Posted it now 'cause tomorrow I'll be busy all day))

The informant stared at his own words for a moment, it had surprised him how quickly they appeared in the screen and how quickly he had sent it, it wasn't bad per se, just a bit unexpected, he wouldn't mind earning the boy's trust but he hadn't been looking to do so specifically, not that it didn't work to his favor, if he thought about it calmly it would only make things more interesting, he smirked but if one were to really look you'd find that it didn't quite reach his eyes, but for whatever reason, he didn't seem to notice

The second time it was a bit more obvious for him, not that the other would notice, something he didn't like about chat was that you couldn't quite tell the emotion behind the words, but right now he appreciated it a bit, because he felt a sence of anger at his own words, he was reassured that he didn't do damage when the other didn't comment on it, surely Mikado thought he was messing with him or was too worried about the girl; it was obvious that he had feelings for her, but the girl didn't seem to feel the same, the informant had mixed feelings about that last bit

Had you only looked at the chat you wouldn't have noticed it at all, he made it so, but when he left the chat he wasn't smiling, not sincerely at least


	7. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea and I'm gonna be playing with it

Mikado realized he didn't mind having to travel, not when the other was always waiting for him at the station, they couldn't quite meet in Ikebukuro anyway, both were a bit possessive of the other and prefered not to have their time interrupted

They talked while walking, the informant enjoyed testing just how good the boy was at deducing what he obviously had, Mikado didn't mind, he liked thinking about this things as well, knowing that the other was letting him see his work made life much more interesting

The first time this happened he had wandered through the city and bumped into Izaya, or rather the other found him, and at some point in their conversation Izaya had hid behind him as a bending machine fell where the informant had been so the older of the two had to leave, Mikado felt kind of lonely the rest of the way home, but god forbid him from admitting that, not that it mattered whether he said it or not, the informant would probably know either way, but he still found it rather embarrassing, he waited a while before connecting to see if the other was online, he was

The informant asked for him to meet him the following day on Shinjiku, and when he said ask, he actually meant it, which is to say a lot if you think it through. Interested he decided to accept the request and so their wierd relationship started

After that they met several times and had somehow made a silent agreement that they would see each other at least once per week, each for their own reasons, though at some point the younger of the two forgot what his were and the older decided not to take his into action; they didn't have a specific day or time, sometimes Izaya would visit instead and they would talk in Mikado's apartment, but both prefered to walk so Mikado traveled a lot more than the other, in this sence at least


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the AU of the previous chapter

They never really talked much about what kind of relation they had, at first they met only out of pure interest, both knew this well, then they grew fond of each other and then the feeling grew to something similar to love but they didn't feel the need to say it, they both could tell the other felt the same so they found it unnecessary. They didn't show it like one normally would, they didn't need to, Izaya would smile softly and Mikado would smile back, and that was it, but it was much deeper

The emperor now gave the informant his trust, not blindly but still, and that was all the proof Izaya needed

The informant, instead of using it like he had once planned, was very careful with the emperor's trust, and that was all the proof Mikado needed

It was an odd relationship to say the least, but then again they weren't exactly normal, not did they want to be. Though sometimes Izaya did get a bit too close to the boy, and Mikado would blush at the action; but that was part of how the informant was, nothing more, nothing else

If you looked close enough, you might be able to notice a change though, as Izaya's eyes would stay on the boy for a bit longer than needed, or Mikado would sometimes smile while looking at him side-wards while they walked side by side, they didn't hold hands but people still made way for them as if they were

At times th others would ask one of them if they felt anything about the other, Izaya would just smile fondly and walk away saying that's no business of them; Mikado on the other hand would blush and give a small smile while telling people not to ask those things, this questions generally came from the van gang, more specifically Erika, who would then squeal to herself saying that the two were totally together, well... she wasn't exactly wrong, but it might not have been what she imagined


	9. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about Izaya being worried that just... adfsh *flps everything*

He was getting out of the train when his phone rang, he was going to visit his favorite human, they hadn't been able to see each other for a while now so the informant decided to pay him a surprise visit, he answered because if it was something related with work he would prefer to solve it now that he wasn't with the blue-eyed boy, he was happily wondering how the other would react to his visit, but what the person on the other end told him destroyed his good mood, the call was from the hospital, and they called because they were asked to by one of the persons who had visited the boy, he didn't ask who, his mind could only form one thought: 'No, this can't happen'; he almost dropped the phone out of shock but managed to control himself, he asked about the hospital and then run, he run because he needed to see him, needed to know what happened

When he got to the hospital the boy was awake, covered in bandages but awake, he felt somehow a bit better knowing this, the other looked a bit surprised at seeing him, the boy seemed kind of happy, which made the informant smile a little

He asked what happened and the boy explained it to him, while listening he felt both anger and guilt, anger because it had been no accident, and guilt because he should have been there, should have known something like this would happen, he suddenly felt something warm and looked at his hand to see the other holding it, he held the other hand as well before looking at the boy in the eye, Mikado was worried and he couldn't help but smile, the boy had learned how to read him and he couldn't find the will to care

They stayed like that for a while, just holding hands silently, then they started talking about other things, meaningless things, but it made them feel at ease somehow. Once out of the hospital Izaya started planning how to get those bastards back, countless of scenarios appeared in his head until he chose one fitting, after all, nobody got away with hurting his dear boy


	10. Acting odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this head-canon that Mikado can understand Izaya to some degree, if only for the sake of argument  
> The end... or is it?   
> Yeah... probably is, or at least it will be as long as I don't get any new ideas for Drabbles with this ship

After the little incident the two had started having some physical contact, mostly hand holding but sometimes Izaya would hug Mikado, the boy hugged back trying to calm the other down, it happened whenever the informant would notice that someone was starting to get too interested in knowing who the head of the dollars was, this happened because he was reminded of that incident, of the fact that he might have been able to do something if he hadn't been so busy dealing with other things, he of course told the ones who asked that he didn't know the identity of the Dollars' leader but he knew word would spread somehow and it scared him. Mikado had some 'out of character' moments as well, as much love as he had for himself, the boy still sometimes doubted his own decisions, Izaya noticed it each time it happened, one of the perks of being so observant as the boy was quite good at hiding it, so to make the other feel better he had to be subtle as to not let the other know he had noticed. The informant will at some point ask Mikado's opinion on something and it will normally go down like this:

"Why are you asking me this? You obviously already made a conclusion yourself" Mikado would say

"Because I like having your insight on things, specially when I have to act carefully, it's not really in my nature to hold back" Izaya would tell him

And once the words left the informant's lips the boy will roll his eyes but answer and once he thought the other wasn't looking, he would smile softly, the informant liked to think the emperor actually knew he was looking

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom is bad for me..  
> Also, could you please tell me if anyone is OoC?


End file.
